


Loyalty

by orphan_account



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If he was by himself, he was really a good person. Or at least, that's what he told himself. In truth, he didn't know.And it scared the heck out of him.But that's not what this story is about. This story is about something completely different. This story is about how he got pulled into playing the Hollow, and how he felt about it.
Relationships: Reeve/Vanessa (The Hollow)
Kudos: 11





	Loyalty

Loyalty. That was Skeet's whole problem. He was too loyal. That was what landed him in Reeve and Vanessa's group for the Hollow.

They were childhood friends. Skeet had known the other two for as long as he could remember. And he had a very good memory.

Even as children, Reeve and Vanessa were arguing constantly. Only Skeet could've told that they had a crush on each other. The arguing was supposed to hide their feelings. For most people, it worked. But not for Skeet.

Then teenage years happened. Vanessa lead their group, much to Reeve's 'annoyance' (Skeet could tell that Reeve admired her for it). Vanessa made them the popular group, which Skeet wasn't happy about, but he didn't complain. Adam's group became rather unpopular, despite the fact that they were just as good at the Hollow as Vanessa's group was, maybe (probably) even better.

Now, if Skeet hadn't been, well, himself, he would've ditched Vanessa and Reeve when they turned 13. He should've known they wouldn't escape the teenage curse of snottiness. Only Skeet had the good fortune to escape that.

If he was by himself, he was really a good person. Or at least, that's what he told himself. In truth, he didn't know.

And it scared the heck out of him.

But that's not what this story is about. This story is about something completely different. This story is about how he got pulled into playing the Hollow, and how he felt about it.

"Hey, Skeet!" Reeve called from their usual lunch table. He was looking at Vanessa's phone over her shoulder, and whatever the screen was showing had both of them totally entranced.

"Come look at this!"

Skeet barely bothered to walk any faster, certain that this was another picture that Vanessa had pulled up of herself. Those always caught Reeve's attention.

"What is it now?" Skeet asked, setting his tray down across from the pair.

Reeve glanced up. "The Hollow."

"The what?"

"Just come look at it!" Reeve ordered, and turned his attention back to the screen.

Skeet walked to their side of the table and looked over Vanessa's other shoulder.

"The Hollow," he read out loud. "The interactive virtual reality video game."

He looked at Vanessa, who was beaming with excitement. "What's this about?"

"We've been selected!" she exclaimed. "We get to basically live in a video game for," she scrolled down on the screen, "about a full day!"

Now, that caught Skeet's attention. One thing the other two didn't have to force him into was playing more video games.

"We've been selected?" he repeated.

Vanessa looked up at him just long enough to roll her eyes. "Are you going deaf? That's what I said."

"It's in a week, so we better decide now," added Reeve. "What do you think?"

That question caught Skeet off guard. Reeve was many things, but he was not the ruler of a democracy.

"Uh," Skeet stumbled over his words, "yeah, I suppose."

Reeve gave him a crafty, slightly evil smile. "Good. The other team is Adam, Kai, and that other girl…."

"Mira," Vanessa offered. "Idiot."

Reeve smiled down at her, though she couldn't see him, and Skeet wouldn't be surprised if Reeve tried to make a move on her in the game.

"Well, I'm taking the week off," Reeve announced. "I need to rest up and think of strategies."

Vanessa agreed quickly, "good idea, me too."

Skeet didn't offer that he probably wouldn't- he definitely valued his education more than the other two, and they'd tease him if they found out.

Reeve made a big show of 'spraining' his ankle, which the teachers blindly believed, and he was sent home for a week. After him, Vanessa pretended she was going to puke, and she was sent home as well.

Skeet managed to rough out the week, though his grades noticeably dropped.

Skeet still remembered that morning, when they'd sat down at the game studio, and Vanessa passed him a slip of paper.

We're gonna win.  
And we're not going to win by the rules.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I probably did terrible on the characters... but here you go, a Skeet-centered fanfic, the first on the archive! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
